crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Irmãos Komodo
Dois dragões-de-Komodo samurais. Seus nomes são Komodo Moe (o gorducho; não é muito inteligente, mas ataca como ninguém) e Komodo Joe (o magrelo; o "cabeça" do grupo). Fizeram sua primeira aparição como chefes em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, com ataques de cimitarras e giros. Em Crash Team Racing, Moe não aparece, mas Joe é o terceiro chefe do jogo, falando inglês fluentemente pela primeira vez e também é um personagem jogável (caso a gema azul for conseguiga). Em Crash Bash, os dois irmãos retornam na fase "Big Bad Fox" como chefes, operando uma gigantesca fortaleza-canhão e depois tanques de guerra comuns. Eles também fizeram aparições especiais numa pintura em The Wrath of Cortex, e Joe separadamente como uma estátua na fase "Jungle Boogie" em Crash Nitro Kart (versão para GameCube). Eles seriam personagens jogáveis de Crash Nitro Kart durante a fase de protótipos e em um quadro na art gallery no crash twinsanity. Desenvolvimento Os irmãos Komodo foram projetados por Charles Zembillas para o primeiro Crash Bandicoot . Mas, infelizmente, eles, juntamente com Tiny Tiger , Coco Bandicoot e Doctor N. Gin foram cortados do primeiro jogo e se mudaram para o segundo jogo Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back na franquia. Eles ainda têm uma trilha sonora para a luta do chefe, e também são apresentados na cutscene de início, em corte, em 2D. História ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' Esta é a primeira aparição dos irmãos Komodo; eles são o segundo chefe do jogo. Eles foram contratados por seu criador Dr. Nitrus Brio para impedir o progresso de Crash , a fim de impedi-lo de coletar 25 Crystals for Doctor Neo Cortex e Doctor N. Gin , mas Crash derrota os irmãos e eles não conseguiram parar Crash Bandicoot. Seu principal padrão de ataque foi Komodo Moe, fazendo Komodo Joe girar rapidamente. Quando ele terminar de girar, ele ficará atordoado, dando a Crash a oportunidade de acertá-lo girando ou deslizando para ele, e mandá-lo diretamente para seu irmão Moe, causando danos a Joe e Moe. Moe jogará suas espadas para acertar Crash em cada turno, um por um. Em seu último ponto de vida, enquanto Joe gira, seu irmão Moe jogará suas espadas mais rapidamente, uma a uma. Depois de ser derrotado por Crash, Joe e Moe cairão atordoados antes que Crash continue até a próxima sala de dobra 3. Eles são travados em uma tenda de circo. Se Crash Bandicoot se aproximar de Komodo Moe, ele o cortará com sua espada e rirá e transformará Crash em um anjo, assim como outros inimigos e chefes como Tiny Tiger, exceto Ripper Roo , Doutor N Gin, Doutor Neo Cortex. ''Crash Team Racing'' Em Crash Team Racing , apenas Komodo Joe está presente. Ele é o terceiro chefe no modo de aventura. Sua pista em casa é Dragon Mines . Em Glacier Park , ele corre contra o jogador pelo direito de enfrentar Nitros Oxide , desafiando o jogador dizendo "crusshhing you into brick dusssttt vamos raccce". Ele constantemente lança as caixas de TNT para trás (fazendo-as explodir com o impacto) e solta caixas de nitro em uma tentativa de desacelerar o jogador. Uma vez que ele é derrotado, ele entrega a terceira das quatro chaves necessárias para enfrentar Oxide, mas ainda tem dúvidas sobre a habilidade do jogador, achando que o planeta será destruído se o destino dele depender do jogador. As estatísticas de Joe são as mesmas que Crash Bandicoot , Doctor Neo Cortex e Fake Crash ; em outras palavras, ele tem estatísticas intermediárias. Ele pode ser desbloqueado segurando os botões L1 + R1 e pressionando para baixo, Esquerda, Esquerda , Direita, Baixo no menu principal, ou ganhando o Blue Gem Cup no modo aventura. Após os eventos do jogo, Joe abriu uma joalheria em Zurique, "Honest Joe's Wedding Ring e Rare Gem Outlet". Infelizmente, ele foi pego e condenado por roubar zircônias cúbicas para a rede de compras Couch Slouch. Estatísticas Velocidade: 5/7 Aceleração: 5/7 Torneamento: 5/7 Dificuldade: Intermediário ''Bater Bash'' Em Crash Bash , Joe e Moe estão de volta trabalhando juntos e eles servem como o terceiro chefe neste jogo, e empunham um enorme tanque. Uka Uka convocou-os para lutar como um terceiro desafio em Big Bad Fox . O tanque é composto por três andares; 3 canhões com maça (piso 1), 4 lasers (piso 2) e 2 lançadores de mísseis (piso 3). Dirigindo um pequeno tanque, o jogador deve atirar nos canhões, lasers e lançadores de mísseis duas vezes cada. Quando o tanque gigante é destruído, Joe e Moe aparecem para tentar derrotar o jogador (também aparecendo em tanques pequenos). O jogador tem que batê-los até que eles fiquem sem barras de saúde e sejam derrotados. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Os irmãos Komodo voltam na N. Sane Trilogy reprisando seu papel de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back . Cameos Os irmãos Komodo aparecem apenas como uma participação especial em uma pintura de Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex no nível medieval de Magos e Lagartos , enquanto um templo com uma estátua representando Komodo Joe pode ser encontrado na pista de corrida Jungle Boogie e no mundo Terra em Crash Nitro Kart . Em Crash Twinsanity , Komodo Joe só aparece em uma peça de arte conceitual da Purple Gem onde ele estava jogando cartas de pôquer junto com Pinstripe Potoroo , Koala Kong , Dingodile e Ripper Roo na Cortex Island no Laboratório de Cortex, assim como Dr. Neo Cortex aparece como o o gelo derrete com a gaivota na cabeça há cerca de três anos. Os Komodo Brothers iriam ter uma aparição como um boss em Crash Twinsanity , onde teriam desafiado Crash Bandicoot e Dr. Neo Cortex para uma corrida chamada Krazy Komodo Crash Course e o vencedor seria recompensado com um power crystal . O único problema era que o carro não teria freios. Seu curso teria sido na Ilha Wumpa dentro da caverna e teria sido montado na base do Uka Tree, mas eles foram cortados do jogo, junto com a segunda ilha. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Aparições *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Team Racing'' (apenas Komodo Joe) *''Bater Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex'' (Cameo como uma pintura) *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (Cameo como uma estátua, Komodo Joe apenas) *''Crash Twinsanity'' (Komodo Joe apenas na arte conceitual) *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Personalidade Em CTR , Komodo Joe fala com um sotaque similar ao de Kaa, a Serpente Python, do filme clássico de Walt Disney "O Livro da Selva", isto é, com sílabas S, C ou Sh longas, como "Let'sss Raccce". não necessariamente sempre acontece). Joe tende a dar futura culpa a um adversário digno; por exemplo, depois de perder uma corrida e avisar o jogador sobre Nitros Oxide, ele diz: "Você não é tão lento, afinal de contas. Surpreendeu-me, você fez. Aqui está uma chave para a vitória. Ssssstill, eu acho que você não está Fassssst o suficiente para superar o óxido. Vamos perder nosso planeta, e tudo será culpa sua! " Moe não é necessariamente mais inteligente que seu irmão Joe, mas ele parece fazer todo o planejamento antes do combate. No entanto, eles falham, muitas vezes porque as coisas não acontecem exatamente de acordo com o planejado. Até o momento, não se sabe se Komodo Moe fala da mesma maneira que seu irmão, já que seu único som é uma risada. O que se sabe sobre Moe é que ele parece ser o irmão que mais faz o ataque, e só fica confuso quando Joe o trai depois de ser atacado por Crash. Moe compartilha sua risada com o inimigo do Barrel Throwerdo jogo anterior. Curiosamente, apesar de frequentemente aparecerem como antagonistas do Crash Bandicoot, eles estão entre muito poucos adversários mutantes que nunca serviram ao Dr. Neo Cortex ou ajudaram o mal; Além de Komodo Joe ter Uka Uka como sua máscara durante um power-up, sua lealdade permanece ambígua em toda a série. Mangá Os Komodo Bros aparecem no livro Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Volume 2, onde eles são caçadores de tesouros. Moe é mais amigável no mangá e fala normalmente, enquanto Joe (Moe chama Joe "Aniki", japonês para irmão, no mangá) é o mais agressivo e também fala normalmente. Eles não têm conexões com o Dr. Neo Cortex ou seu criador Dr. Brio e não empunham suas espadas. Como resultado, eles parecem respeitar Crash Bandicoot, afirmando que ele é um bom caçador de tesouros. Descrição Com um coração e sangue frios, os irmãos Komodo são um duo perigoso e mestres de combate com espadas sssssamurai. Joe e Moe foram respetivamente uma combinação de inteligência e músculos, velocidade e força, liderança e lealdade. Fatos Interessantes * Desenhados inicialmente por Joe Pearson para o Crash Bandicootoriginal, os irmãos Komodo acabaram por ser empurrados para a sequela juntamente com Tiny Tiger, enquanto foram redesenhados por Charles Zembillas. Nenhum destes personagens tinha nome próprio na altura. * Os designs originais dos irmãos Komodos eram bastante diferentes. Notavelmente, Moe usava um kabuto com chifres em vez de um capacete jordaniano enquanto Joe tinha a cabeça descoberta, e ambos vestiam uniformes diferentes e usavam katanas em vez de cimitarras. Uma variação destes designs (que parecem ter sido modificados ligeiramente por Charles Zembillas) pode ser vista na animação 2D não utilizada do primeiro jogo. * Os irmãos Komodo são dois de três personagens na séries cujo nome tem o esquema invertido (a sua espécie está nos seus primeiros nomes em vez de no apelido), sendo o outro Koala Kong. * Ele pode ser desbloqueado segurando os botões L1 + R1 e pressionando Baixo, Círculo, Esquerda, Esquerda, Triângulo, Direita, Baixo no menu principal, ou ganhando o Blue Gem Cup no modo aventura * Ambos iriam aparecer em Crash Twinsanity, apresentando um mini-jogo de corridas com o nome de "Krazy Komodo Crash Course". Teria sido uma paródia do jogo Out Run, com Cortex (disfarçado de Coco) no banco de passageiros a queixar-se da condução de Crash. * Uma pintura dos irmãos pode ser vista em alguns níveis medievais de The Wrath of Cortex, juntamento com retratos de outros personagens. * Há uma estátua de Komodo Joe na pista Jungle Boogie da versão para consola de Crash Nitro Kart. Galeria Komodo_Brothers.jpg|Cortex Strikes Back (1997) komodo-brothers-crash-bandicoot-2-joe.jpg|Komodo Joe komodo-brothers-crash-bandicoot-2-moe.jpg|Komodo Moe komodo-brothers-ctr-cutscene.jpg|Komodo Joe em CTR (1999) komodo-brothers-ctr-in-kart.jpg cortextiny-dragonmines.jpg|Dragon Mines Komodo_Brothers_(Crash_Bash).png|Crash Bash (2000) komodo-brothers-crash-bash-joe.png|Komodo Joe em Crash Bash komodo-brothers-crash-bash-moe.png|Komodo Moe em Crash Bash Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Komodo_Brothers_Icon.png|Icone Komodo_Joe_Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy.png|Joe em N. Sane Trilogy (2017) Komodo_Moe_N.Sane_Trilogy.png|Moe em N. Sane Trilogy (2017) Komodo_Brothers_Artwork.jpg Komodos.png C4l90ZPXUAAt2aK.jpg en:Komodo Brothers es:Komodo Brothers pt:Irmãos Komodo ru:Братья Комодо fr:Frères Komodo Categoria:Personagem